ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
The School Escape Forever
"The School Escape" is the four-part season finale of season 5 of North Pole Elementary. This episode is originally going to be as a television movie, which will included laugh track, but when making for moment planning to make a feature film North Pole Elementary: The Movie to release in the summer of 2008 about middle school years, the producers decided to split this episode into four parts of each two episodes, istead of making a televison movie. Part 1 and 2 were aired on May 5, 2006 and Part 3 and 4 were aired on May 12, 2006. This amount announced as the best episode of the show. Cast Main characters *'Nick David' (Josh Hutcherson) *'Sasha Henry' (Keke Palmer) *'Zack Peck' (Dylan Patton) *'Amy Montana' (Alyson Stoner) *'Cassie Hilliard' (Dakota Fanning) *'Chris Taylor' (Jason Dolley) Supporting :Main article: List of North Pole Elementary characters *'Shanica Knowles''' (Becky Adams) *'Emmetta Elizabeth' (Sahara Garey) *'Jeffery Peters' (Zach Tyler Eisen) *'Kevin Lewis' (Paul Raymond) *'Maria Anderson' (Taylor Horn) *'Sabrina Barnes' (Lily Thorne) *'Mark Davis' (Matt Prokop) *'Adam Black' (Taylor Lautner) Plot The First Vacation: Part 1 & 2 The Last day of North Pole Elementary school, meanwhile, the students starts heading to Summer Camp after school of out. Amy has date with Adam, after Chris tell lie of Amy's father not as good as his, while Cassie and Zack disagrees on her with another boy and taking care of bully Brat, which not suppost to come here, due to his failure of punishment is beating on them. Meanwhile, Nick and the boys battles with other boys in basketball. And Sasha's gross grandmother is coming with her, which she's not allow to. The Final: Part 3 & 4 Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck have their chance to start getting Brat Morrison, their bully into trouble, by making him to seen from anyone letting him not to come. Meanwhile, the principal spots him checking on the list and his name was not on it, when he has been send back to Elementary school and the both saved the day. Meanwhile, the both are now going to let Amy and Chris to get back together. Meanwhile, Nick and the boys weren't going too well playing basketball with the tough guys in basketball, but can start to give some more strength into it from his love Sasha. Meanwhile, Sasha, Becky and Emmetta were stopping Sasha's gross grandmother Wanda to come here. Amy and Adam starts have their best relationship, when they were planning their marriage to became as boyfriend and girlfriend forever. Meanwhile, Chris stops the wedding and tells anyone that Adam lies that he hates Amy's friends. Later, she believes him and broke up with Adam and going back with Chris. Meanwhile, it's friendship leaving to North Middle school, within Zack, Amy and Chris head onto the bus, when taking to Oakwood North Summer Break, which leading to Oakwood North Middle School. As the bus leaves, Cassie, Nick and Sasha waves good bye and Amy, Chris and Zack waves good bye. Cassie would always be into Zack's heart. Production Development Duke Johnson became the director of all episodes, with Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson are producers of them all along with him, since the last four seasons. North Pole Elementary has aired 21 episodes, all in color, 22 minutes, but 30 minutes included commercials, and on fullscreen. The season began on September 3, 2005, and the finale is on May 12, 2006 with two parts of "The School Escape: The Final", which made it's highest rated for the show with 10.4 million viewers. Filming North Pole Elementary shooting begins on 2004 to 2005. Production returns in New York, New York City of "North Pole Elementary" school, when taping it during studio 30. Opening and closing credits Opening credits North Pole Elementary's opening theme song is "School Kids" written by Jordan Pruitt. The opening title has only started showing the show's logo, and it's 14 second theme song, included pictures from any episode of this season, made it the first season with that. The actual theme song is nearly 2 minutes and 30 seconds long. Closing credits North Pole Elementary's closing credits appears when it starts up at some of the scenes of the show. And some does have plot or not since the first season. Casting :''Main articles: List of North Pole Elementary characters and North Pole Elementary#Characters The Cast - Hutcherson, Palmer, Patton, Fanning, Stoner and Dolley (from the last four seasons) - has reprised their roles. The supporting character from the previous season, are becoming parts of the shortly main characters of the whole show. Reception "The School Escapes" debut on May 5 for part 1 and 2 and May 12 for part 3 and 4, bringing in 10.4 million viewers, making it the highest rated episodes into the show, which randomally starts holding a record till part 3 and 4 were air, making it the first episode to air the record longer till an episode was released. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. http://www.tvseriesfinale.com/2006/05/will_grace_the_big_finale_is_full_of_surprises_1.html. Retrieved on 2007-07-27.